


Krysa společník

by AliNasweter



Series: Začalo to krysou [2]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Chapter 5 and 6, Charlotte POV, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt Arthur Morgan, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Charlotte, Red Dead Redemption 2 Spoilers, Soft Charles, Spoilers, Still Could Be Continued, Tenderness, Worried Charles Smith, protective Charles
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: Pokračování Krysy soudce, kde Arthur zkolaboval u Charlotte doma. Člověk, na kterého oba čekali a který byl k péči o nemocného vhodnější než ona, nakonec dorazil. Všechno bude v pořádku.Kdo by si pomyslel, že mít v domě dva zločince bude tak příjemná zkušenost?Ale oba dva se potřebují ještě postarat o něco, čemu Charlotte nerozumí. Nezbývá jí než doufat, že ta zatracená krysa nebude nakonec to jediné, co jí zbude.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan & Charles Smith, Arthur Morgan & Charlotte Balfour, Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith
Series: Začalo to krysou [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Krysa společník

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rat the Companion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202337) by [AliNasweter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter). 



Při vzpomínce na svou vlastní slabost se musela usmát, když viděla, že ani Charles neodolal, aby Arthurovy vlasy neprohrábl. Nebylo to tak nejisté jako u ní, byl to rozhodný pohyb, ne nacvičený, ale rozhodně vyzkoušený. Zarazila se ve dveřích, nečekané uvědomění jí vzalo dech.

Její další návštěvník teď seděl na kraji postele, zatímco Arthur dál nevědomky žmoulal deku, kterou mu před pár dny dala. Tvář i vlasy měl trochu vlhké od obkladu, který teď ležel na polštáři vedle jeho hlavy. Charles jen cosi zahučel, možná to byl pozdrav, nebo něco jiného, neodvažovala se hádat. Ten člověk tak obecně připomínal medvěda, a jeho zabručení na Arthura oproti jejímu jasnému hlasu působil jako zázrak. Stála tam ve dveřích naprosto nehybně, jak se jí pokoušel zmocnit další záchvat ochranitelského pudu. Avšak poslední pochybnosti, které k nově příchozímu chovala, zahodila v moment, kdy viděla, že ho Arthur vítá i ze svého světa bezvědomí.

Charles měl obrovské ruce, jeho pohyby byly jisté a rychlé, přesto až překvapivě jemné. Prsty, kterými jejich společnému pacientovi pročísl vlasy, byly něžné, a Charlotte měla co dělat, aby ze sebe nevydala žádný zvuk, když se Arthur do toho doteku opřel. Vždy na ústupu, když byl při vědomí. A jakmile o sobě neví, všechny doteky vyhledává, opírá se do nich, roztává, kdykoli se mu poskytne dlaň nebo lem sukně.

„Docela jsi mě vyděsil,“ uslyšela najednou, a pořád to bylo příliš tiché na to, aby si mohla být jistá, že slyšela dobře. „Tady se nedá nic moc dělat, slečno,“ pokračoval ten muž, aniž by se na ni podíval, protože musel moc dobře vědět, že za ním celou dobu hloupě postává. „Tohle se teď děje častěji a my se o něj všichni bojíme. Že se to stane někde, kde mu nikdo nepomůže, kde ho nikdo nenajde.“ Odmlčel se a otočil se k ní. „Jsem moc rád, že měl tentokrát štěstí,“ a nebylo to děkuji, alespoň ne tak docela vyřčené, ale ona nepamatovala, kdy by jí někdo naposledy věnoval takový pohled, plný vděku, respektu, uznání. Ten člověk nejspíš užíval slov jen proto, aby uspokojil lidi, kteří byli příliš dutí na to, aby porozuměli jeho výmluvným očím. Bylo v nich všechno, od starosti a ustupující počáteční nedůvěry až po díky a příslib jakékoli kompenzace.

Odkašlala si. „Ehm, ano, dost mu toho dlužím, pane,“ přiznala se stydlivě. „Zachránil mi život. Naučil mě střílet, lovit. A já tu flašku vážně trefila,“ vyhrkla. „Všechno kvůli té zatracené kryse,“ dodala, protože její filtr zkrátka přestal fungovat. Jen si sama nad sebou povzdechla, a zcela jí uniklo, jak Charlesovi cukly koutky. „Samozřejmě tady můžete zůstat tak dlouho, jak oba budete potřebovat. Nemyslím si, že by Arthur mohl cestovat, jen… mě moc mrzí, že nejsem lépe vybavená…“

Jen cosi zabručel, a ona se přistihla, že jí to přijde úsměvné.

Aha. Takže byla _pořád_ beznadějná.

„To je v pořádku, slečno. Využiju nějaké bylinky, kterých jsem si po cestě všiml. Minimálně mu to pomůže lépe dýchat a polykat. Není to nemoc, se kterou by se dalo skutečně něco dělat. Jediné, co pro něj můžeme udělat, je srazit mu horečku a nechat ho odpočívat.“

„To rozhodně zvládnu,“ ujistila ho, stále stojíc ve dveřích. Pak se chvatně otočila a zamířila pro další misku čerstvé vody. Vzala prázdný korbel, který předtím nechala stát u dveří, a položila jej na stůl, aby ho Charles mohl později naplnit ze studny. Mohla to samozřejmě udělat sama, ale taky možná chtěla, aby tento dům znovu pocítil i mužskou ruku. Možná chtěla, aby pro ni zase někdo nosil vodu v těžkých vědrech, sekal dříví. Když se vrátila, Charles měl rukávy své modré košile vyhrnuté až nad lokty, v její nepřítomnosti zatím rozepnul Arthurovi košili až do půli hrudníku. Ona se tak daleko neodvážila. Charles jí poděkoval za čerstvou vodu, namočil do misky obklad, a co nejopatrněji se pokusil omýt Arthurovo znovu potem orosené čelo. Pak jako by se rozmyslel, přejel jemně ručníkem po jeho popraskaných rtech, což bylo konečně to, co k nim Arthura přivedlo zpět z mrtvých. Víčka se mu napřed jen zachvěla, pak se váhavě otevřela, pohled zdánlivě příčetný a klidný.

Zmateně se zamračil, když si všiml, že se ruce jeho ošetřovatelky povážlivě zvětšily. Pak pomalu otočil hlavou a zamžoural na Charlotte ve dveřích. Úlevně si povzdychl a Charlotte udělala totéž dřív, než se stihla zastavit. Byla to už nějaká doba, co v těch modrých očích viděla střízlivost a jasnost.

„Ráddězasssidim,“ pokusil se Arthur o pozdrav. Charlotte ze sebe vydechla malé úlevné zasmání, když viděla první náznaky toho muže, kterého potkala před několika týdny. Charles si na jeho slova jenom povzdychl. Čekala, že se od něj odkloní, možná ho přestane omývat, vstane z postele a zaúkoluje zase ji. Jednou by možná i čekala, že ji o to Arthur požádá, protože by se mohl stydět za to, jak mateřsky a něžně o něj pečuje jeho přítel místo ženy, která na tohle místo patřila už po celá staletí. Ale Arthur na ni podle všeho zapomněl v ten okamžik, kdy mu pohled padl na Charlese, a ona tam jenom stála, sledovala je a cítila se jako nějaký vetřelec.

Charles se ani v nejmenším nestyděl za své jemné doteky, ani za to, jak mu po těch slovech vyprchalo napětí z těla a jeho ramena klesla, jak si zhluboka oddychl.

„Mmhhm,“ odvětil. Ti dva si sebe navzájem zasloužili, opravdu. „Příště zakryju tvé stopy a vrátím se zpátky do tábora, ty blázne,“ dodal. Arthur chtěl nejspíš dramaticky zalapat po dechu, ale jediné, co ze sebe dokázal dostat, byl bolestivý záchvat kašle. Charles sebou na ten drásavý zvuk trhl. „Nedělej to,“ řekl, zatímco dlaň pokládal na Arturovu hruď. Ten chrastivý zvuk, který teď jeho plíce vydávaly, mu přes dlaň pronikly až do hloubi duše a on skoro znovu ucukl.

Arthur se na něj zazubil. „Tak jednoduchý to je, jo?“ vydral ze sebe právě včas, než ho přemohl další záchvat. Charles pak vytáhl z brašny krabičku, kterou když otevřel, neuvěřitelně silný závan bylinek praštil Charlotte do nosu a dech se jí zadrhl v krku. Z krabičky si trošku masti nabral na konečky prstů a nanesl je Arthurovi na to malé místo holé kůže pod klíčními kostmi, a Arthur ho sice nechal, ale nepřestával se šklebit. „Jsem nevěděl, že Rains Fall ti ji dal do úschovy,“ zasípal, ale udržel si dost sil na to, aby významně nadzvedl obočí. Navzdory tomu, že se evidentně rozhodl předstírat, že je na tom mnohem lépe, než ve skutečnosti byl, se ponořil hlouběji do polštáře a silnou vůni vdechoval jako poslední záchranu. Charlotte neměla tušení, co za bylinky v té masti mohlo být, ale jak se jeho dech prodlužoval a jeho tvář trošku vyhladila od bolestných vrásek, musel to být nejspíš nějaký zázrak.

„Požádal jsem ho, aby mi ukázal, jak se dělá,“ odpověděl Charles. Mohli dávat smysl jenom jeden druhému, uvědomila si s úsměvem. „A přestaň mluvit,“ dodal, ale mohla by přísahat, že v jeho hlase byl úsměv, který navzdory své snaze nedokázal zamaskovat. Na moment se obávala, že Arthur si nedá říct, ale pak viděla, jak natahuje třesoucí ruku, jak pokládá dlaň na Charlesovo předloktí a v němém poděkování slabě zmáčkl. Charlotte je mezitím opustila, usadila se v kuchyni ke stolu, najednou k smrti vyčerpaná. Ani si neuvědomila, že byla celou tu dobu tak napjatá, nebo že z ní příchod Charlese trochu té tíhy ubral.

Jakmile byl Arthur schopný si alespoň usrknout trochy bylinkového čaje, spolknout ho a ještě ho v sobě udržet, bylo skoro vyhráno. Teď mohl klidněji spát a Charles se k ní v kuchyni připojil. Jakmile vykročil z Arthurova pokoje, zarazil se ve dveřích a celý jako by se zase zmenšil, znovu tělem i duší ten muž, který se ještě před chvílí krčil u stromů s rukama nad hlavou, aby nebyl chladnokrevně zastřelen. Jako by si najednou uvědomil, že teď, když Arthur spí a on u něj nemusí být, není tady teď nic, co by mezi sebe a jejich hostitelku postavil, nějakou barikádu, která by mu dovolila se snadněji distancovat. Váhal ve dveřích a Charlotte mu mezitím na stůl postavila plný talíř.

„Prosím,“ řekla, ukazujíc přitom k židli naproti sobě. „Určitě se v nejbližší době nikam nechystáte.“

„Nerad bych vás obtěžoval víc, než je nutné,“ odpověděl, ale přesto do místnosti vstoupil, našlapoval tiše a měkce, přibližoval se jen velmi pomalu. V její malé kuchyňce vypadal ještě větší a ona si dávala velký pozor, aby sebou na ten pohled ani trošku netrhla. Musela věřit, že z tohohle vyjde živá a zdravá.

Nevypadal, že by mu bylo jejich sdílené ticho nepříjemné, což rozhodně nemohla říct i o sobě. Snědl, co mu dala, složil jí zdvořilou poklonu, ale jinak se zcela držel jakýchkoli poznámek či řečí, a to ji ničilo. Snažila se dívat všude jinde, jenom ne na něj, ale stejně jako v tolika jiných případech, i tady musela vzít v úvahu, že byla pořád jenom člověk, a byla zvědavá. Poklepala prsty o stůl, skousla si dolní ret, pak si to ale rozmyslela a potřásla hlavou v naději, že jí ten pohyb nahrne trochu rozumu do hlavy. Tohle její malé osobní drama přitáhlo jeho pozornost. Vzhlédl od svého talíře, krátce se na ni zadíval. Což ji zneklidnilo víc než jen trochu, tak zvyklá na samotu, tak zvyklá na Arthurovy vyhýbavé pohledy skrývané pod kloboukem, že s něčí plnou pozorností najednou nevěděla, co si počít.

„Omlouvám se,“ zasmála se nervózně, načež sklopila pohled do svého vlastního talíře. „Nechtěla jsem tak nevychovaně zírat.“

„Já se omlouvám,“ řekl Charles a ona vzhlédla, nechápavě stáhla obočí a čekala. „Ani jsem se vás nezeptal na jméno a hned jsem vám vpadl do domu jako nějaké zvíře.“

„Ah,“ vydechla, když si uvědomila, kam její návštěvník míří. „Jsem Charlotte. Charlotte Balfour. Těší mě,“ zamávala na něj.

„Charles Smith,“ představil se sice podruhé, ale zato bez výhružně namířené zbraně mezi oči. Oči měl hřejivé a laskavé. „Pro vás Charles. Chtěl jsem vám poděkovat, že…“

„To není potřeba, Charlesi,“ přerušila ho a zamračila se. „Bylo to to nejmenší, co jsem pro něj mohla udělat.“ Vypadal, že neví, co si počít. Bez milosti mu sebrala všechno, co si připravil, že jí řekne, a hodila mu to do tváře s tím, aby se snažil trochu víc. „Nemusíte mi dělat společnost,“ dodala, zatímco se pokoušela schovat svůj rostoucí úsměv do hrnečku s čajem, a přitom si usrknout, aniž by si spálila jazyk. „Oba dva jste muži skoupí na slovo a stejně tak jste oba dva nervózní, když to vypadá, že z vás chci tahat rozumy. Všimla jsem si, že preferujete spíš poslouchat. A bručet jako medvěd,“ řekla, rty jenom milimetry od horkého čaje, a sotva dořekla, spálila si jazyk.

Stálo to za to, úsměv už se dostával mimo její kontrolu.

Charles vypadal ještě ztraceněji. Upřímně zmaten její poznámkou o medvědím bručení, naklonil hlavu na stranu, obočí soustředěně stažené, jak se nejspíš snažil přijít na něco, co by jí na tohle mohl říct. K hravým plamínkům v jejím pohledu byl zcela slepý.

„Huh,“ řekl nakonec, a ona propukla v smích. Ruka jí samovolně vystřelila vzhůru, aby si zakryla ústa, skoro až vylekaná tím náhlým výbuchem, tím zapomenutým zalechtáním v břiše, bublavým smíchem, u kterého už nevěděla, jaký vlastně je, jak chutná, když se jí dere z hrdla ven. Charles vypadal, že konečně pochopil, a věnoval jí jeden ze svých malých úsměvů. Přestal předstírat, že nepokukuje po dveřích do Arthurova pokoje, zvedl se a zamířil ke dveřím, zatímco se omlouval z její přítomnosti, vděčný, že na jeho účasti netrvá.

Přikývla a sledovala ho, jak odchází, sedíc stále na svém místě, v rukou hrnek a jazyk pulzující horkem. Kdy ten pokoj vůbec začal patřit Arthurovi? Pak najednou přimhouřila oči, podrážděnost se usadila v její tváři a naprosto změnila výraz jejích očí. Pomalu otočila hlavou směrem ke kredenci, velice dobře obeznámená se zvuky, které se odtamtud ozývaly.

„Ty drzá kryso,“ zašeptala. „Přísahám, že se naučím střílet jenom proto, abych tě nakonec dostala.“

***

Chvilku mu trvalo, než si jeho oči zvykly na přítmí pokoje, když za sebou zavřel ozářenou kuchyň. V celé místnosti byla pouze jedna menší lucerna, jejíž měkké světlo dopadalo jen na postel. Pro oči a spánek to bylo příjemná atmosféra, ale Arthurovi rozhodně nelichotila. Vypadal ještě bledší, jako kdyby si ho smrt už dávno vzala, celý pokoj vypadal, jako by to byl jeden velký _Její_ stín, čekajíc na Arthurův poslední nádech, chlácholíc ho přísliby, že zase potká své milované, kteří z tohoto světa odešli předčasně. Charles věděl, že se to jednou stane, a spíše dřív než později, a byl rozpolcený, jestli by měl chtít u toho být až do konce, nebo být co možná nejdále, protože na jedné straně chtěl užít Arthurova života co nejdéle, opatrovat poslední záchvěvy až do poslední vteřiny, na druhou stranu si nebyl jistý, jestli by to zvládl, jestli by ustál ten moment, kdy by z Arthurova těla vyprchala poslední špetka tepla a místo něj by najednou byl nekonečný chlad. Arthurovi se zadrhl dech, omámeně sebou zavrtěl, jak se probral z hlubokého spánku a pátral po příčině. Charles dělal jenom velice malé a opatrné kroky, aby mu poskytl dost času na to, aby ho Arthur v přítmí poznal a nesháněl se po zbrani pod polštářem. Usmáli se na sebe.

„Našel sis pěkné místečko,“ nadhodil Charles, hlas klidný a tichý, malá částečka temnoty, která teď byla za jeho zády. Sedl si na kraj postele, absurdně rád, že v místnosti nebyla žádná židle. „Charlotte je hodná žena.“

„To zní jako požehnání,“ odvětil Arthur, hlas měl chraptivý z hlubokého spánku, ne z kašle. Tentokrát se z toho ještě sebere.

„A tohle znělo velmi vyčítavě.“

„Taky mělo,“ zamračil se Arthur, a protože to byl idiot, pokoušel se posadit. „Já sem nepřišel, abych tu bydlel, ale protože jsem slyšel pláč a šel se podívat, jestli můžu nějak pomoct, zatraceně, Charlesi.“

„A stejně trváš na tom, že nejsi dobrý člověk,“ opáčil Charles hladce, natáhl se pro vlhký obklad a pleskl s ním na Arthurovo čelo s dostatečnou vervou na to, aby ho to rozesmálo.

„Ah,“ přestal se pokoušet se na posteli posadit a moudře se opět potopil do polštáře. „No. Taky že nejsem. Jsem jenom jedno, a to je ostuda, pane Smithi. Na tu ubohou ženskou jsem se bezmála zhroutil a teď jí zabírám postel. Dobře že jsi tady. Musíme jít.“

„Jistě,“ zamumlal Charles a vzal si obklad zpátky. „Jen osedlej koně a můžeme jet.“ Dovolil si malý okamžik na to, aby si škodolibě vychutnal záblesk paniky na tváři svého přítele, když mu došel význam slov, a nejspíš i představa, že by se měl o něco takového skutečně pokusit. Pak ale jako by si uvědomil, s kým mluví, zaškaredil se a věnoval mu jeden velice nesouhlasný pohled. Kdykoli slyšel Charlese používat svůj suchý smysl pro humor, míval z toho většinou radost, protože Charles ho nikdy nemířil na něj. Teď si to tolik neužíval.

„Vtipné,“ odfrkl si.

„Taky si myslím,“ přikývl Charles, s vývojem situace evidentně spokojen. Jak očekával, Arthur uhnul pohledem a začal v prstech žmoulat deku. „Potřebuješ si odpočinout. A můžu tě ujistit, že v táboře se ti to nepovede. Javier je… v poslední době je to s ním těžké, hodně si na nás s Johnem vylívá zlost. A ženy jsou… hodně nervózní. Zhoršuje se to a ty nejsi ve stavu, kdy bys tomu mohl čelit. Zůstaň tady a odpočívej, dokud to jde.“

Arthur na ta slova vzhlédl. „Ty odcházíš?“ vyhrkl, v hlase upřímná starost.

„Myslím, že bych měl,“ přiznal se Charles, ohlížeje se přes rameno. Věděl, že dveře zavřel, ale potřeboval si být jistý. Život v gangu ho naučil se neustále ohlížet za rameno, pokud chce nějaké soukromí. „Nikomu o tom neřeknu. Stačí jedno slovo a jsi volný. Můžeš to všechno hodit za hlavu. Dá se to zařídit.“ Věděl, že mluví do větru, věděl, že jen ztrácí dech a plýtvá slovy, ale už dříve si slíbil, že to musí alespoň vyzkoušet.

„Víš, že nemůžu. Neudělám to. Prostě ne. Jsem jeden z těch, co ten nepořádek v první řadě udělali, takže je jedině fér, že se toho pokusím co nejvíc uklidit. Nebo z toho vytáhnout co nejvíc lidí, když už nic.“

„To bych mohl udělat já.“

„To je moje zodpovědnost. Můj vlastní _zatracenej plán_ ,“ procedil Arthur skrz zuby. Jako na zavolanou ho přemohl kašel a on se znovu ponořil do polštáře. „Nemůžu se teď uvázat k někomu, kdo by mě po tomhle všem potřeboval. Potřebuju se napřed postarat o svou rodinu. Pak ať klidně umřu – jsem na to skoro připravenej. Jak’s řekl. Vím, co mě čeká, tak se snažím napravit, co se dá. A Charlotte si zaslouží něco mnohem lepšího.“

„Kdybys ji požádal, nechala by tě tu,“ opakoval Charles, jako by ho snad Arthur neslyšel hned napoprvé.

„Nechci, aby kopala další hrob, Charlesi. Postará se o sebe sama. A ty abys uklízel ten bordel, za kterej můžu já? Na někoho, kdo tolik trvá na tom, že jsem dobrej člověk, o mně nemáš zrovna vysoký mínění.“

Charles se nikdy nenechal vyprovokovat, když došlo na Arthura. Věděl, že si jen potřeboval ulevit, chtěl se pohádat, nějak ten vztek a smutek ventilovat. Arthur uměl mít ostrý jazyk, pokud opravdu chtěl, ale k Charlesovi si nikdy nic nedovolil. Možná tušil, že by mu to prošlo, a to by nejspíš nepřežil. Takže jako vždycky, kdykoli se Arthur snížil k pokusu o hádku, Charles ho musel zklamat. Jen si povzdychl, pohlédl na ručník, který před chvílí hodil do mísy s vodou, a znovu ho vytáhl.

„Mám obavy,“ řekl jasně, stručně, upřímně.

„A kdo nemá?“ odfrkl si Arthur, pořád ho upřeně pozoruje, možná hledaje nějakou známku, že do té ostentativní pasti Charles přece jen padne. Ten mezitím vyždímal ručník a beze slova přešel Arthurovu nataženou ruku, že si od něj obklad vezme. Sám mu jej přitiskl k čelu a prsty ho přidržoval.

„Zůstanu a počkám, dokud ti nebude lépe. Pak se vrátíme domů.“

Arthur byl potichu, ruku nechal spadnout zpátky do pokrývek.

„Domů,“ zopakoval tichounce, a umínil si, že tentokrát pohledem uhýbat nebude. Zadíval se Charlesovi do očí a – obrazně řečeno – stál si za svým. „Je to pro tebe domov? Proč jsi pořád ještě neodešel?“ Po tváři mu stékala kapka vody a on nakrčil nos.

„Chceš, abych odešel?“ odvětil Charles, dlaní přidržuje obklad, jeho vzpomínky zpátky v zasněženém Colteru a jeho srdce na hraně – má spadnout až do žaludku, nebo se ven probojovat krkem?

„Jasně že ne. Ale nemohl bych ti to vyčítat. Měl bys… vždyť si tohle nezasloužíš. Nemusíš u toho být. Potřebuju z toho vytáhnout Johna. Protože ten idiot pořád netuší, že má teď jinou rodinu, o kterou se musí postarat. A až bude z toho venku, je na řadě Dutch. Ale ty – ty můžeš jít a ani se neohlídnout. Dělat, že to bylo všechno jenom jedna dlouhá noční můra.“

Důvod, proč Charles zůstal, mu radil, aby odešel. Tohle se mohlo velice rychle zvrtnout.

„Chci pomoct příteli,“ pokrčil Charles rameny a zamračil se, když začal cítit, jak horkost Arthurova čela prosakuje skrz studený obklad až k jeho dlani. Teplota byla pořád příliš vysoká, příliš nebezpečná. „A ty jsi můj přítel a pomoc potřebuješ jako sůl.“

Arthur usnul.

Uběhlo dalších pár dní, než se Charles zamyslel, jestli někdy uvidí povědomou siluetu vzadu u stromů, která by ho našla podle stop, jež za sebou při svém pátrání po Arthurovi zanechal, ale Javier se nikdy neobjevil a Charles se vlastně ani nedivil; ne po tom všem, co si za posledních pár dní musel vyslechnout.

Když Arthur spal, snažil se Charles držet co nejvíce stranou, aby v maličkém srubu nezabíral více místa, než bylo nezbytně nutné. Charlotte se na něj každé ráno usmála a pozdravila ho, pomáhala mu pečovat o jejich společného pacienta. On se zatím usmíval na její nesouvislé a zmatené historky, držel se co nejvíc mimo dům, sekal dřevo, postaral se o potřebné opravy. Když ve staré kůlně za domem hledal sekeru, vylekala ho jakási krysa, když mu přeběhla přes nohy, a Charlotte se mu z druhé strany zahrady vysmála jako škodolibý sourozenec.

Byl rád, že může té dámě splatit alespoň malou část dluhu, dát jí za její laskavost alespoň něco malého na oplátku. Když společnými silami srazili Arthurovu horečku, když dokázal pozřít pořádné jídlo a udržet ho v sobě a jeho spánek už byl klidný a léčivý, sedl si Charles zcela dobrovolně k Charlotte do kuchyně a měl pocit, že mu z ramen odpadla alespoň nějaká tíha, pár kamenů z jedné velké skály. Charlotte u něj seděla s hrnkem jejího oblíbeného čaje, a po pár vteřinách zamyšleného ticha se zvedla a z ložnice si přinesla zápisník a pero. Když k ní Charles vzhlédl s jasnou otázkou v očích, dělala co mohla, aby se nezakoktala, _protože to bylo tak strašně hloupé,_ ale kdo by jí to mohl vyčítat, že ano?

„Jen mě tak napadlo… viděla jsem tě, jak vyrábíš různé mastičky a i ten skvělý čaj, a že to Arthurovi velice pomohlo. Tak… naučil bys mě něco málo, Charlesi? Byla bych ráda… trošku užitečnější, někdy příště. Tedy ne že bych snad nějaké příště chtěla nebo s ním počítala, ale tak… doktor je daleko a tady je spousta příležitostí, jak přijít k úrazu.“

Takže jakmile se druhého rána ujistil, že bez něj Arthur na chvíli přežije, vzal ji do lesa, ukazoval jí byliny, některé sesbíral, aby je usušili a mohli založit do zápisníku. Ty, které nemohli najít, se jí snažil co nejlépe popsat.

Ten večer měla Charlotte velmi příjemnou a okouzlující společnost, a už jen to vědomí ji hřálo, a tak, tak těšilo. Arthur byl sice stále bledý, ale oči měl jasné a náladu dobrou. Seděl vedle ní u stolu po její levici, Charles seděl naproti ní zády ke dveřím. Pomalu usrkovala svůj vždy přítomný čaj a schovávala v hrnku své pobavení nad jejich dobromyslným handrkováním, jaký odstín má aljašský ženšen.

„Ty ani nejsou nikde v okolí,“ řekl Charles, zatímco si Arthur tvrdohlavě vybíral správně červenou voskovku a zamžoural do Charlottina zápisníku, pevně rozhodnut rostlinku vystihnout co nejvěrněji. Všimla si, že občas nakoukne do svého deníku, a málem ji to v ten moment rozbrečelo, když viděla, jak se soustředí na to malé křehké umění, jeho velké hrubé ruce najednou tak opatrné a pohyb jeho prstů něžný a trpělivý, ne kvůli nejistotě, ale z čisté lásky. Byla si jistá, že tentokrát by se mohla na Charlese dívat, jak dlouho by chtěla, a zcela určitě by si jí nevšiml, jak ho ta činnost hypnotizovala. Sledoval každý Arthurův pohyb, každý tah tužkou, každé podbarvení.

A když pak Arthur listoval svým deníkem, aby zjistil, jestli Charlotte ve své nové sbírce bude potřebovat i orchidej (čistě kvůli zkompletování, jelikož netušil, jestli má ta kytka vůbec nějaké účinky na zdraví), tak si mohla všimnout, že přeskakuje stránky, které byly plné maličkých roztomilých kresbiček, ať už koní, kachen, kuřat… zkrátka se musela zvednout a jít si nalít další hrnek čaje, protože tohle bylo prostě příliš a ona byla tak, ale _tak beznadějná_. Co za chlapa si někde sedne a nakreslí si kuře? Zariskovala a ohlédla se po Charlesovi. Málem se zalkla, když viděla jeho výraz. Díval se na něco nepopsatelně cenného a neměl tušení, jak očividné to bylo.

Byli oba beznadějně zamilovaní, i když každý jinak a z jiného důvodu. Ráda si myslela, že není ani z poloviny tak průhledná jako pan Smith. Uvědomila si, že další muž jí přišel do života a nevědomky si pro sebe uzmul další kus jejího srdce, a musela se znovu od nich odvrátit, tentokrát z náhlé vlny smutku. Tohle všechno brzy skončí a ona tady zase zůstane sama, jen ta prokletá krysa coby společnost.

Její sbírka byla skoro hotová; nějaké usušené bylinky a poznámky, které si v rychlosti zapisovala, jak se Charles snažil z paměti vydolovat vše, co by mohla potřebovat vědět. Pak tam měla popsané rostlinky, které nenašli, ty dala do druhé části zápisníku, a Arthur k nim připojil své malé barevné kresby.

Měla v domě dva zločince, a tím, že před ně položila jeden starý deník a voskovky, z nich udělala na pár hodin malé děti, kterými nejspíš nikdy nemohli být. Hádali se jako dva staří manželé a Arthur se fascinovaně prohrabával barevnými tužkami, všechny si je vyzkoušel a na výsledek se vždycky spokojeně usmíval.

„Tyhle ve smíšeném zboží nenajdeš,“ uchechtl se, natolik zaujatý svou činností, že neměl nejmenší šanci si všimnout pohledů, které mu oba jeho společníci věnovali, a díky bohu za to, protože v okamžiku, kdy by si jich všiml, nejspíš by se vším přestal. „Jack by se z nich zbláznil radostí,“ řekl a najednou z něj opadla veškerá lehkost. V místnosti jako by se ochladilo. Charlotte byla donucena ze svého štěstí vystřízlivět o něco dřív, než předpokládala. Podle pohledu, který si ti dva věnovali, poznala, že zítra ráno už bude zase sama.

Pozorovala je při sedlání koní a cítila, jak se jí tělem rozlévá nepříjemný chlad, strach, že je tohle naposledy, co je oba vidí naživu. Arthur najednou vytřeštil oči a ruka mu samovolně vylétla k zátylku.

„Můj klobouk,“ křikl na vysvětlenou, když se kolem ní prohnal zpátky do domu. Charlotte si úlevně oddychla a musela se usmát, když za zády uslyšela totéž.

„Pane Smithi,“ začala, a bylo to slabounké a příliš tiché, ale věděla, že jeho pozornost si získala právě tím. „Charlesi,“ zkusila znovu a ohlédla se přes rameno. „Jen chci, abys věděl, že jste tady oba kdykoli vítáni. Pokud někdy budete mít problémy… moje dveře jsou pro vás vždy otevřené. Jsem sice mizerný lovec, ale prý nejsem nejhorší společnost.“

Dala si záležet, aby očima řekla totéž, ne-li ještě víc, aby pochopil, že tohle nejsou jen obyčejné zdvořilostní řeči, které se od hostitelky tak nějak očekávají. Použila pro svůj vzkaz jeho vlastní řeč, aby měla jistotu, že byla pochopena. V odpověď jí přišlo malé kývnutí hlavy. Arthur se mezitím vrátil a poděkoval za její trpělivost, její pomoc, její laskavost.

Sevřela jeho ruce v těch svých a jen se na něj usmála.

Když byli oba na koních, zamávala na ně, bojujíc přitom se slzami. Přitom ale nemohla potlačit malou spokojenou částečku své mysli, když viděla, že se Arthur drží v sedle bez zjevných obtíží.

„Ah,“ otočil se Arthur ještě, když už byli oba za brankou. „Úplně jsem zapomněl – mám ještě zastřelit tu krysu, než půjdeme?“

„Není třeba! Bude mi zatím dělat společnost,“ zavolala zpátky. Arthur na to pokrčil rameny.

„Jsi potom v dobrých rukou,“ odvětil a zaculil se, a v tom úsměvu byl jakýsi skrytý význam, podtext, který nedokázala tak docela popsat. „Micah je takové hezké krysí jméno,“ dodal a zasmál se, jako by slyšel vtip století. Pak si prsty klepl o klobouk na znamení pozdravu. Charles se zamračil a pleskl ho po rameni, ale upřímně, byl to spíš motýlí polibek než plesknutí. I na tu dálku Charlotte viděla, že se jeho rty prohýbají v úsměvu. Možná nějaký vtip pro zasvěcené, řekla si, když na ně naposledy mávla.


End file.
